


Count To Three

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Chest Hair, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Hannibal Extended Universe, Illustration, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pyjamas, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, Whispering, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy surprise for Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count To Three

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midnighters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338612) by [drinkbloodlikewine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/pseuds/drinkbloodlikewine), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite). 



This is also on my Tumblr page here:  [TheSeaVoices](http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/130423568506/drawn-for-spacedogs-appreciation-week-a-fluffy)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a picture with fluffiness.
> 
> There is a loose, sort of birthday idea here somewhere.


End file.
